1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for accessing and processing data stored on removable digital storage media. In particular, the invention concerns a media reading device having programmable buttons for launching processes either in the media reading device or in a connected device, where the media reading device operates in one of multiple selectable operating modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital photography has greatly expanded the options available for both processing and sharing acquired images. As digital technology continuously improves, more and more individuals are using digital photography in place of traditional photography. Accordingly, digital photography is drawing a wide range of individuals having varying degrees of technical ability and understanding.
Digital photography typically involves acquiring digital images with a digital camera that utilizes a type of removable digital storage media to store the images. Once images have been acquired using a digital camera, the images are typically uploaded to a personal computer for further processing and printing. Using software applications running on the personal computer, digital images can be edited and modified according to a user's preferences. Once the user has finished processing the images on the personal computer, a photo printer connected to the personal computer can then be used to print hard copies of the acquired images in a format similar to that used in traditional photography.
While there is demand for improvements in the number and complexity of features available with digital photography, such as sophisticated software applications having large numbers of editing and processing features and photo printers which can generate fast, high-quality prints, there is also demand to provide digital photography solutions that are both easy and convenient to use. A variety of solutions have recently been offered to simplify certain parts of the digital photography process. For example, digital photography systems have been offered which allow a user to print images stored in a digital camera by connecting the camera directly to a printer and using the digital camera to select and request print jobs for acquired images. These systems have drawbacks, however, which limit their usefulness. In particular, these systems typically require the digital camera and the printer to communicate using a common protocol. Accordingly, a user of one of these systems is limited in their choice of digital cameras and printers since compatible digital cameras and printers must typically come from the same manufacturer, or at a minimum have the same protocol installed by the respective manufacturers. Furthermore, printers configured for these systems typically require greater processing power and therefore cost more to produce and sell.
Other simplifying solutions include systems in which a media reader is connected to a personal computer and is equipped with controls for triggering applications on the personal computer. For example, individual buttons on the media reader might cause the personal computer to upload the images stored in removable digital storage media inserted in the media reader to a designated directory in the memory of the personal computer. Another button might cause the personal computer to upload the stored images and send them to a printer attached to the personal computer for printing. While these systems allow a user to utilize the capabilities of a personal computer without actually having to use the personal computer, these systems still require a user to have a personal computer for connecting to the media reader to run the necessary applications.